Fishing
by angelladyspring
Summary: Flora takes Helia to meet her family. Cute little fluff fic. Possibly not compliant with Nick Winx


Fishing was a commission I did, requested by the user EverdaleGreen over at the Winx Club Amino and the word limit was 500 to 1000 words: This was the prompt:

_Helia spending time together with Flora and her family in Linphea trying to make a good first impressions on her parents. So he takes her and Miele on a fishing trip._

* * *

"Flora, you're home" There was a blur as a young girl launched herself at Flora. "Hello my little flower" Flora greeted her. "Miele, meet my boyfriend, Helia. Helia, this is my sister Miele" she introduced each other. Helia smiled at Miele. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." She waved at him with an upbeat 'Hello'. "Let's get home, dad made barbecue cauliflower wraps" she grabbed Flora's hand.

Amused, Helia followed both sisters. Miele certainly wasn't the shy he had expected. In a sense, they were very different, not like the two siblings he had met at art school. Before he could finish his musings, they had arrived at a house, he assumed the cottage styled house was her family's home.

"Welcome home, Flora" Her parents chorused when she stepped through the door. They engulfed Flora in a hug until Alyssa straightened. "Oh come in, young man. You must be my little Flora's boyfriend" Helia was shuffled into the house, introductions were made and then the family sat down at the dinner table.

"Bon Appetite" they wished one another, then dug in, while Miele told Helia it was the best food. "It's both our favourite food" Flora whispered to him. He had to agree, the food was delicious. No wonder both girls really dug in and her father had told him he made double the recipe. Contrary to popcultur, her parents didn't quizz him, it was Miele who did all the asking what he did.

After dinner, Miele took Flora's hand, pulling her to her own room to show her current project while Helia offered his help cleaning the dishes. "Thank you for your help son" Rhodos clapped his shoulders. "After dinner was this delicious, I'd feel bad not to" Alyssa went to wash the dishes and Helia dried them while Rhodos sorted them back into the cupboards.

"Miele must miss Flora a lot" Helia stated, seeing as the sisters were gone far longer than just a couple minutes. "She does. Good luck getting Flora alone, Miele will stay glued to Flora's side until she leaves" Alyssa chuckled. Helia smiled. "It's a good thing they are close. I see Flora a lot more than Miele does"

Both Flora and Helia were people who woke up early but the sun was barely rising that Miele woke them both. Flora was quite used to being woken up by her dear sister and even Helia didn't mind – after all, he had not spent the last night focusing on a painting to get it just right. Rhodos was up as well, Miele flitting between his legs as he prepared breakfast.

"Alyssa is still sleeping, I swear both my ladies are so much to handle without Flora here. Me and Flora, we are the quiet ones in this house but Miele makes every calm morning I used to have exciting" Helia listened to his explanation as Flora cuddled with Miele to keep her a bit quite. "So it seems"

The smell of breakfast seemed to wake Alyssa, she soon roused herself and dragged her feet to the kitchen. No sooner were they sitting at the kitchen table and everyone had their breakfast, Miele was bouncing in her seat. "What are we going to do today?" Rhodos sighed. "Miele, patience, let your mother wake up a bit." She pursed her lips.

For a few minutes, Miele kept quiet until again she asked what they would do. "What about a surprise?" Helia asked, to the delight of Miele. Her eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. "But you have to promise to do as your parents say, alright?" Miele debated internally, then nodded again. "Fine" It worked like a charm.

No sooner were Rhodos and Alyssa starting to work, was Helia coaxing Miele out of the door. "Thank the dragon we can work in peace now" Alyssa muttered. Flora had to suppress a chuckle as she said goodbye to the parents. By the time she caught up to the two, Miele had latched onto Helia already with him sporting an adorable blush. It was a cute sight, Flora thought

Blue water greeted them, sparkling from the reflecting light. "Are we going swimming?" Miele asked, looking up at Helia. He shook his head, opening the bag he brought. Several things were laid out and he straightened. "Can you guess what we are doing?" Miele started inspecting the things in front of her. "Fishing?" Flora whispered into his ear. Helia nodded, caressing Flora's cheek only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Are we doing some crafts? Assemble the pieces?" Helia sat down next to Miele. "We will but it will only be the first thing we will do" Her mouth formed a little O, then she inspected the pieces with even more excited. Soon, she was holding a rather long stick with a line hooked to it. Her gaze wandered to the lake, then back. "Are you teaching me to fish?" Upon Helia's confirmation she beamed.

"However it won't be easy" he warned. "Why?" Miele wanted to know. She didn't think it would be hard. "We should start, then maybe you can tell me what the hardest part is" The sparkle in Miele's eyes returned. "Let's go" she sprinted to the lake. Flora shook her head. Her artist boyfriend of course had the most creative solutions and methods to teach her sister. Maybe at the end of the day, Miele would have learned something.


End file.
